


Furry Present

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps it hidden only bringing it out when she needs to pretend he's there with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Present

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: Written for the plushie or furry kink square.

Rukia nervously took out the Chappy, shoved away in a large box at the back of her closet, hoping that no-one would come in. Which was absurd – no-one ever came in without knocking.

She held it close, breathing in Renji’s scent and disappearing back to her bed. Rukia cuddled up to the plush that was bigger than her – she’d teased Renji that the one before it hadn’t been big enough, she didn’t think he’d take her seriously. 

Rukia closed her eyes and just breathed in and out, settling herself down and carefully tugging her yukata open. She pressed up to the Chappy, pressing into the soft fur as she moved a hand down to gently pinch and tug on a nipple. Rukia squeezed gently at her small breast, fingers only having to flick over her hard nipple to send a moan from her lips that was muffled by the Chappy. 

She squirmed as she felt her pussy grow wetter at the stimulation, her thighs rubbing together. She could just hear Renji whispering to her telling her what a good girl she was for not touching herself yet – normally she’d punch him for saying something so stupid – but in these situations it only made her wetter, especially when he slapped her hand away when it would naughtily wander closer to her clit. 

Rukia moved her other hand to tease her breast as the other slid over her torso and slowly down before just resting it against her pussy. She shuddered when she finally moved a finger, rubbing in a circular movement over her clit and buried deeper into the plushie. Her legs wrapped around one of the Chappy’s legs as she continued to gently stroke and rub. 

Her hand ventured lower and she moaned at how wet she was, stroking teasingly over her wet lips before pushing a finger into her hot pussy. She pumped it in and out, rocking against her hand and into the plushie as well before adding another finger. Rukia moved slower now, working the fingers into herself, getting them wet and slick and pressing them deeper with each thrust. She curled them up, finding the spot inside her that made her moan even louder as Rukia desperately kept her fingers there and rubbed against it. 

She shuddered and moaned, keeping them pressed to that spot as she stroked and cuddled close to the plushie, pleasure spiralling through her. Renji would be grinning as he touched her like this, smug with himself and so turned on by the pleasured expression on her face.

Rukia stiffened as the pleasure built, her orgasm quickly sneaking up on her. Her fingers combined with the soft fur against her naked body and the smell of Renji were soon too much as she toppled over the edge, pleasure rushing through her. She rode out her orgasm, rocking into the Chappy before rolling over onto her back and slowly drawing her fingers out. 

She thought about it a moment before sucking the remnants of her pleasure from her fingers, deciding to lie there just for a moment before cleaning up. 

Maybe she’d wait for Renji to return and make him do it instead. He could have fun cleaning the Chappy.


End file.
